The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Virtual computing systems are widely used in a variety of applications. Virtual computing systems include one or more host machines running one or more virtual machines concurrently. The one or more virtual machines utilize the hardware resources of the underlying one or more host machines. Each virtual machine may be configured to run an instance of an operating system. Modern virtual computing systems allow several operating systems and several software applications to be safely run at the same time on the virtual machines of a single host machine, thereby increasing resource utilization and performance efficiency. However, present day virtual computing systems still have limitations due to their configuration and the way they operate.
A virtual machine may refer to a specific software-based implementation of a machine in a virtualization environment, in which the hardware resources of a real computer (e.g., CPU, memory, etc.) are virtualized or transformed into the underlying support for the fully functional virtual machine that can run its own operating system and applications on the underlying physical resources just like a real computer. A “container” may refer to an isolated user space instance of collections of processes (e.g., programs, applications, services, etc.).